


if you were a flower, you’d be a damndelion

by byungari



Series: 영원히 stay gold [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M, OngNiel is science, daniel thinks hes cute, seongwoo works at a flower shop and knows nothing about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungari/pseuds/byungari
Summary: seongwoo works at the flower shop for the money, not because he loves flowers. he's glad he became a slave to capitalism for the first time, however, when kang daniel walks into the shop.seongwoo suddenly thinks flowers are the greatest things on earth.





	if you were a flower, you’d be a damndelion

**Author's Note:**

> ongniel flower shop au requested by anon on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)

seongwoo isn’t sure what to think when a roughly 180cm man who looks like he should be out playing football for his school walks in with the softest smile. he watches as the man walks around the shop looking at the flowers with a serious expression, clearly looking for something specific.

 _should i offer help?_ seongwoo wonders. he knows he’ll probably be useless, though. he knew next to nothing about flowers despite working at a flower shop. jihoon, another worker, always tells seongwoo that he should really consider at least _trying_ to learn about the flowers they sell. seongwoo supposes that would be helpful as when customers ask him for the meaning behind some flowers, he’s left to shrug helplessly and tell them, “i don’t know.”

“some of these are really interesting, hyung,” jihoon never fails to tell seongwoo when they’re working together. his eyes are bright and his hands are always preoccupied with something. seongwoo wonders if the boy is capable of staying still ever.

“okay, i get it. go back to making flower crowns for that boyfriend of yours,” seongwoo rolls his eyes but his voice is fond. he’s grown attached to the younger boy.

“excuse me?” seongwoo is interrupted from his thoughts when the man walks up to the counter with a sheepish smile. “uh, i think i need some help?”

seongwoo cringes a little but gives the man the best customer service smile he can manage. “of course. what can i help you with, sir?”

“my friend has a showcase today and i wanted to get him flowers to congratulate him. is there anything you recommend?”

seongwoo’s mood brightens up a little at the man’s request. congratulations bouquets were popular, and seongwoo is confident that he can make one with his eyes closed. “of course. we have a standard bouquet that’s pretty popular that you could get.”

“could i get that then, please?” the man smiles widely. seongwoo thinks he kind of looks like the sun.

“of course,” seongwoo nods his head. “do you have a specific color palette you would like?”

“um.” the man looks unsure and seongwoo inwardly coos at the confused expression on his face. he knows that feeling of being lost. “do the colors matter?”

“not really,” seongwoo assures the helpless looking man. “just personal preference, that’s all.”

“oh. then i’ll leave the colors up to you.” the man gives seongwoo a shy smile and seongwoo blinks. huh, okay then.

“alright,” seongwoo nods. “when do you need these by?”

“could i pick them up later tonight at around 5, please?” the man asks. seongwoo nods and tells him the total, and the man leaves with a shy wave.

the rest of seongwoo’s shift is slow; not many people come looking for flowers on a wednesday afternoon, after all. he makes the man’s bouquet quickly before his shift ends.

“a congratulations bouquet?” jihoon asks when he walks in for his shift. “oh, a yellow palette. nice choice.”

“yeah,” seongwoo says quickly. he places the bouquet to the side along with the customer’s receipt. “he said he’s going to come pick it up at around 5 today.”

“okay,” jihoon nods. “you worked hard today, hyung! are you going to sungwoon’s hyung’s thing tomorrow?”

“yeah, i'll be there. see you tomorrow!” seongwoo ruffles jihoon’s hair before leaving the flower shop. he’s a little disappointed that he won’t be able to see the customer when he comes to pick up the bouquet, but he figures it doesn’t matter since he’ll probably never see the man again.

***

the second seongwoo walks into sungwoon’s apartment he’s attacked by a flying jihoon. “hyung!”

“hey, brat,” seongwoo gives jihoon a fond pat on the head. “how are you?”

“i’m good,” jihoon gives seongwoo a quick, tight hug before letting go. “the customer from yesterday asked about you.”

“customer?” seongwoo looks at jihoon weirdly. “who?”

“the man who ordered the congratulations bouquet,” jihoon shrugs. he leads seongwoo towards the living room where everyone else is gathered. “he seemed a little disappointed that it wasn’t you when he came to pick it up.”

“oh.” seongwoo blinks. he hadn’t expected that. “did he say anything?”

“no, nothing really,” jihoon shakes his head as the two of them settle on the couch. woojin throws an arm around jihoon and greets seongwoo with a nod of his head. “he just asked about the ‘really tall guy with the three moles under his eye’, which i assumed was you.”

“hm, i see,” seongwoo purses his lips thoughtfully. seongwoo wonders if he’ll see the man again, after all, but he’s interrupted from his thoughts when a screeching sungwoon joins them and challenges seongwoo to a mario kart duel.

***

it’s a sunday morning and seongwoo is contemplating his life choices to be an english lit major. did he really like the english language enough to major in it? does he like books enough to be reading _this_ many books? he’s not sure anymore.

he’s close to ripping his hair out when the bell jingles, indicating a customer has just walked in. seongwoo quickly pushes his books and papers aside and straightens up. he’s hoping that the customer won’t need help and will quickly buy whatever they need and go. his essay wasn’t going to write itself, after all.

“hello.” seongwoo flinches when the customer begins to walk towards the counter. it’s the man from wednesday – the one who ordered the congratulations bouquet.

“hello,” seongwoo greets awkwardly. “how can i help you today?”

“um,” the man looks around, looking a little lost. “i need… flowers.”

“well.” seongwoo smirks a little. “you’re in luck. this _is_ a flower shop.”

the man blushes a little and seongwoo laughs quietly. “what kind of flowers are you looking for this time? another showcase, perhaps?”

“you remember me?” the man smiles a little. seongwoo shrugs.

“a little hard to forget a customer who asked for me when he came to pick up his bouquet.”

“oh, jihoon told you about that?” the man cringes a little and seongwoo wonders how he knows jihoon’s name. “i’m daniel.”

“hi, daniel. my name is seongwoo.” he’s not sure why they’re exchanging names, but seongwoo isn’t complaining. he was wondering about it after jihoon told him about daniel asking about him.

“i don’t actually need flowers,” daniel blurts out before turning pink. “i just wanted to see you again. i wasn’t sure if you would be working today, but i’m glad i stopped by.”

seongwoo throws his head back and laughs loudly. “bold, aren’t you?”

“i’ve been told,” daniel gives him a cheeky grin and seongwoo absentmindedly notes that daniel vaguely resembles the apeach sticker. “i have a pun for you.”

“oh, god. is it a flower pun?” seongwoo groans a little. jihoon had been into those lately, and he’s often forced to listen to them since woojin, that little shit, refused to.

“yes,” daniel nods. he isn’t deterred by seongwoo’s lack of enthusiasm. brave guy. “if you were a flower, you’d be a _damn_ delion.”

seongwoo snorts and rolls his eyes, but his lips curl up and form a small smile. “that was so bad.”

“but you laughed,” daniel says happily. “so, seongwoo-ssi. what’s a guy around here have to do to get you to go on a date with him?”

“well,” seongwoo taps his chin thoughtfully. “he could try giving me his number, for starters. and maybe he could buy me a bouquet of flowers too,” seongwoo jokes. when daniel laughs seongwoo notices a pair of bunny teeth peeking out and decides that it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen – and he’s friends with jihoon.

daniel whips out a pen from somewhere seongwoo doesn’t catch and leans forward. he grabs seongwoo’s arm and scribbles down a series of numbers. “this is my number. text me when you finish your shift?”

seongwoo smirks and takes his arm back. “maybe. we’ll see, daniel-ssi.”

daniel flashes seongwoo a grin and puts his pen away. “great. i’ll see you tonight, seongwoo. i’ll have your flower bouquet ready, too.”

“i work at a flower shop, you know.” seongwoo is amused. “don’t tell me you’re going to get me a bouquet from a competitor.”

daniel just smiles and waves goodbye before leaving the store while seongwoo stares at his retreating back with a wide smile. he knows he probably looks stupid smiling like this all bye himself, but he doesn’t care.

he has a date to look forward to, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)


End file.
